Naru's morning life
by hajime nanako hatake
Summary: "Lho, Naru? kenapa? kok-", "sudahlah ma " " hei naru! mau kabur kau?" "uh ,.,.,. eh? kok kalian ada disini ? rame-rame lagi?" "itu karena..." mind to RnR?


Don't like? Don't read and review or comment!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Naru's morning life : Hajime Nanako Hatake

Rated : K+

Summary :"Lho, Naru? kenapa? kok-", "sudahlah ma~" " hei naru! mau kabur kau?" "uh~,.,.,. eh? kok kalian ada disini~? rame-rame lagi?" "itu karena..." mind to RnR?

Have a happy reading!,

Hajime Nanako Hatake

Pagi yg cerah~

_'__N__gggh~' _terlihat seorang pemuda berambut durian warna kuning cerah tengah mengerjap-ngerjapakan matanya menyesuaikan kontak mata yang kabur dengan kondisi di sekelilingnya. Kalian tahu siapa? Yap! Itulah Naruto Uzumaki, Anak ter-malas sekaligus terpintar di kelasnya~ Baiklah, sedikit perkenalan..

Malas = 95 % lebih tinggi daripada Shikamaru Nara

Pintar = 100 % lebih tinggi daripada Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, dan Neji Hyuuga

Sayangnya~

.

.

.

KUAT = 100 % lebih rendah daripada Hanabi~ you know who? Adik Hinata~

Yup! Perkenalan cukup sampai distu.

"Hn? Aneh bin ajaib ttebyo~ Biasanya _kaa-san _pasti membangunkan aku~ Ada apa ya?" bocah durian itu mulai komat-kamit ga jelas persis kaya dukun jalanan # dirasen shuriken

Tak!

"Hn?" dia menoleh ke arah suara itu daan!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh~ Jam weker toh~ WHAT? JAM WEKER? KENAPA GA BUNYI? MANA SEKARANG UDAH JAM 6:45 WNA! GUA KAN ADA JANJI AMA SI _TEME BAKKA _ITU! GIMANA NIH? SEMUANYA GARA-GARA DIRIMU YANG BAKKA BIN KUSO INI! MAU DITARUH DIMANA MUKAKU INI KALAU NARUTO SANG MANUSIA TAMPAN BIN GANTENG INI TELAT?" teriak bocah durian sambil menyemprotkan hinaan-hinaan kepada jam weker tercinta yang tak berdosa dihadapannya ini. Salah dia sendiri kenapa ga menyetel jam wekernya itu coba? Mari kita soraki bocah durian yang~ Errrr~ Ganteng? #takut disaren shuriken lagi~ sakit u know?

"Naru! jangan teriak-teriak! Gaa-san nangis nih!" Marah _Kaa-san_ bocah durian sambil menenangkan Gaara-san yang nangis. Well, di fict in, Gaara-san itu jadi anak Kushina, _Kaa-san_durian sekaligus jadi _otouto_ Naruto. _Tou-san_ bocah Durian adalah Minato. well? gimana? jelas?

"Aaaa~ i-i-iya _Kaa-san!_ Na-Naru ngerti!" jawab bocah durian terbata-bata. Tau kan kenapa? Bisa kebayang Kushina bawa-bawa pisau dapur kejar bocah durian keliling Negara Hi? Si Bocah Durian tidak mau menciptakan suasana gila seperti itu karena,

Merusak reputasinya sebagai Hokage di masa depan, katanya

Tidak mau membiarkan Hinata dan Sakura melihatnya dalam keadaan terkencing-kencing karena ketakutan, katanya lagi

Kalau sudah sampai seperti itu, pulang nanti Kushina pasti akan mengikatnya, mengambil cambuk, pisau lempar, sniper, bazooka, dan Kushina tak akan segan-segan mencuri bom terbaru yang Deidara buat #Deidara:Hachih!# lalu memulai permainan gila, ralat.. hukuman gila itu dengan menendang, memukul lalu melanjutkan dengan pisau lempar, cambuk, bazooka, sniper, bom setelah selesai, Kushina akan memutilasi tubuh Naruto menja-, Cukup! Nanti bisa berubah genre dan rated~ Ok, tidak perlu dijelaskan bagaimana kelanjutannya kan?, dan TENTU SAJA ITU JUGA PENJELASAN GILA SEORANG NARUTO UZUMAKI YANG MBAHNYA, RALAT, _TOU-SAN_ NYA ITU SEORANG HOKAGE YANG TERPUJI, GANTENG, TERPANDANG

Wokeh,, Lanjut!

6:59

Naru diam mematung

satu detik

.

.

dua detik

.

.

tiga detik

.

.

Blaar!

Naru menyambar handuk, seragam, tidak lupa baju dalam, dan- boxer bertuliskan 'I'm the super duper lovely boy in this world! Yohoo!'

# readers : onyxdropped

Masuk kamar mandi : 7:00

Keluar : wh-what? 7:03

ini bocah durian mandi apa berendam? # bletaak!

Turun ke bawah,

"Pagi _Kaa-san! _Naru pergi dulu ya!" kata bocah durian itu sambil menyambar roti yang disiapkan _Kaa-san_ nya

"Lho? Naru? Kenapa?Kok-?", Kushina berusaha memberitahu yang sebenarnya kepada Naru bahwa dia hamil lagi~ *hah? ralaat! bahwa Naru pergi hari ini adalah kesalahan yang teramat besar

"Sudahlah ma~" Naru memelas

Dzzzing!

Naru hilang-

-Secepat kilat

"Wow~~~"

-Skip time-

Bisa kita temukan di tengah jalan, ada sesosok makhluk kasar yang diketahui author panggil dengan sebutan 'Bocah durian'

Yap! Lupakan saja kata-kata nista diatas~

"Hah~" Naru menghela napas panjang, sepanjang Anyer-Panarukan

Tap..

"Eh? " bocah durian yang sejak tadi melas karena, tentunya janji dengan Teme cap buntut ayam sudah berakhir, hanya bisa cengo saat melihat sesosok, bukan dua, tiga, empat, lima! Ahya! Lima sosok makhluk berlendir #yiakh?# mendekatinya

"AAAAAAAAKH? " entah apalah yang dipikirkan bocah durian ini~ sebentar cengo, sebentar teriak kayak orang gila. Author sendiri pun tidak tahu apa-apa.. Lebih baik kalau kalian menanyakan kepada pemunya chara ini

'Lari Naruto, lari! Kau takkan bisa menang melawan mereka! ' alhasil, bocah durian kabur menuju sekolah tercinta, tersayang, ter-muaaach muaaach nya

"Hei Naru! Mau kabur kau? " ancam salah satu dari mereka sambil mencegat Naruto dari usaha kawin larinya #diGrand Rasengan# yang diketahui bernama Kiba Inuzuka

"Uh~,.,.,. Eh? Kok kalian ada disini~? Rame-rame lagi?" tanya naruto cengo

"Itu karena..." Neji Hyuuga menggantungkan kata-katanya

"KITA LIBUR HARI INI! YA KAN? KENAPA KAMU MASIH BERANGKAT SEKOLAH?" teriak kawanan gila itu,, dan~ bisa dipastikan kekencangan suara itu pasti bisa memekakkan gendang telinga manapun~

"WHAT THE HELL? Tehehe~ kalau begitu, lepaskan aku ya?" tanya bocah durian setengah memohon

"Tidak.. serang!" komando ketua mereka, Sasuke

"Fuuuh~ Mendokusai, Haiii!, Jyuuken, Chidori, Urarenge!" beberapa kata-kata mutiara keluar dari mulut mereka yang bagaikan rengekan neraka #lebay!# bagi Naruto

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! KAMI-SAMA! _OTOUTO! TOU-SAN! KAA-SAN! _DEWA JASHIN! JUST HELP ME!"

.

.

.

_The End_

.

.

.

A/N : turut berduka cita untuk poor Naruto dan juga untuk cerita gila ini ^^

Sama sekali ga ada sense of humor!

TTATT

Kalau ada yang review cerita ini lucu,

Demi kami-sama! Saia bakal cium-cium aspal!

Tehehe~

Review or Flame? Up to you!

Sign,

Hajime nanako hatake


End file.
